halofandomcom-20200222-history
Spartan Ops/Season One/Departure/Land Grab
Land Grab is the first chapter of Spartan Ops Episode 1.[http://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/intel/spartanops#episodeId=1 Halo Waypoint - Spartan Ops] In this chapter, Fireteam Crimson is sent to "Quarry" to stop Covenant operations in the area. Transcript {Cutscene} *'CDR Sarah Palmer (COM)': "Spartan Sarah Palmer, Infinity Commander to all Army, Navy and Marine forces, you can relax. The Spartans are here." Five Pelicans fly over Quarry. *'Jared Miller (COM)': "Spartan Miller to Fireteams Castle, Majestic, Domino, Ivy and Crimson, sending co-ordinates for your ops now. Crimson, I'll be your handler for today." The five Pelicans split up and go to their separate missions. Fireteam Crimson's Pelican lands near some marines. {Gameplay} The player starts with 3-4 marines 3 different Warthogs, 4 ghosts, some covenant gun crates and a few unoccupied Wraiths scattered around the map. *'Miller (COM)': "Crimson we're dropping you off behind enemy lines so that you can give the Marines a hand. You heard Commander Palmer at the briefing, we're here to knock some heads together." *'Palmer (COM)': "Crimson, Commander Palmer. Your mission's not just about wreaking havok, fun though that may be. Miller, light up the targets for Crimson." *'Miller (COM)': "Already on it Commander." Four Targets light up on the Player's HUD. *'Palmer (COM)': "Those are Power Cores, intended for short range wireless distribution. Destroy them or the Covies will build bases and we'll have a hell of a time rooting them out." *'Miller (COM)': "There are Covenant vehicles available for acquisition " If the Player gets in a Covenant Vehicle. *'Miller (COM)': "Nice Crimson, using the enemies own toys against them." After Crimson kills some enemies *'Dalton (COM)': "Phantom inbound on Crimson's position." Once the player destroys the first power core. *'Miller (COM)': "Commander, Crimson has completed the first objective." *'Palmer (COM)': "I don't need a second by second Miller, tell me once the other three are done." After Crimson eliminates a few more Covenant *'Miller (COM)': "Be advised, we've got a Wraith closing in on your position." Once the player destroys another power core. *'Miller (COM)': "You're half way there Crimson" After the Player kills more Covenant *'Miller (COM)': "Crimson, be advised of enemy reinforcements." After Crimson eliminates the reinforcements *'Miller (COM)': "Crimson heads up, Phantom inbound." After Crimson destroys the third power core *'Miller (COM)': "One more then you can dust off for home." After destroying the final power core. *'Miller (COM)': "Final power core disabled commander." *'Palmer (COM)': "Affirmative Miller, Dalton scramble a ride home for Crimson." *'Dalton (COM)': "Pelican already on route Commander." Two Phantoms appear with one carrying a Wraith. *'Palmer (COM)': "Eyes up you've got a Phantom coming your way." *'Miller (COM)': "Crimson, heads up more Covies arriving." :After the Player eliminate half the enemies *'Miller (COM)': "Drop pods coming down near your position Crimson." *'Palmer (COM)': "There you go Crimson something to shoot, enjoy." As the Player kills more and more enemies. *'Miller (COM)': "Heads up Drop pods incoming." *'Miller (COM)': "Drop pod incoming." *'Palmer (COM)': "Beautiful Crimson." *'Dalton (COM)': "Miller, recon says Phantom inbound." *'Miller (COM)': "Reinforcements inbound Crimson." When there is only four enemies left. *'Miller (COM): "Painting the last few targets for you now." After eliminating them. *'''Miller (COM): "Alright Crimson, your ride's inbound, fall back to the LZ. Commander Palmer, mission successful. Crimson's heading for home." *'Palmer (COM)': "Already? Everyone else is still hip deep in bad guys. Impressive work Miller, congratulate the team." *'Miller (COM)': "Well Crimson, I've never heard Commander Palmer complement anyone before, so not a bad day at the office. See you back on Infinity." Mission ends and the screen fades to black. CHAPTER COMPLETE Gallery SO Quarry.png H4hd 28.jpg H4hd 29.jpg H4hd 31.jpg H4hd 32.jpg H4hd 33.jpg H4hd 34.jpg H4hd 35.jpg H4hd 36.jpg H4hd 37.jpg Trivia *The spot where the pelican drops you in the cutscene is not the same spot as where the mission starts. *The terrain of the chapter was used in the campaign mission Reclaimer, specifically the location where the Lich appears. Sources Land Grab